horadeaventurafanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ignora esto,no es canon y ademas esta en ingles
creepypasta:i don't feel so good mr stark. warning:this story is large as my pipe. oh no, this is painful,i wanna cut myself in little pieces and them incinerated all with the most painful fire ever existed in this friggin planet called earth,my name you say?,that dont matter anymore,all this is a illusion,all started because i ship soma cruz x natsuki, and i want my friggin lords of shadows,gabriel belmont best belmont forever,and he is the son of soma cruz and natsuki,that why is the best belmont,and his son trevor best alucard forever,lancer would be proud just like kakashi,tetsuo and don ramon,and all they are the leauge of cringe who have the mission to stop the evil lord of the swap,shrek tercero with his combo,johhny test and cory baxter,and the evil minions,and zim with gir,that deadly alliance is very strong,not even quan chi and shang sun could stop him,but in the critical moment they appareade,more members of the leauge of cringe,john cena,segata sahnshiro,el hermano de jiren and the powerful sub zero with his combo and friend scorpion,they with the help of the other members could stop they,but gru see this and with his power level archieved his final form,dragon gru ssj purple with rinnegan and haki,but then joseph the king of the dreams put gru to sleep and then moises the prince of egypt drowned gru with the bloody sea,but then ham the space chimp appareade with his steal stand made in heaven act 5 requiem with bite the dust and love train,then gabriel belmont called the leader of the leauge,shaggy ultra instinc with spongebob,and with one finger shaggy kill ham and absorb the stand,but shaggy is good, that why he levae the stand join the leauge how a independent person,maty mcfly and the doc emmet brow appareaded in the delorean and say "lets make a party before gabriel and us has to back our time"they make the best party ever made of all time and space,even invited the grande padre who joined the leauge too because he hate the swaps and minions,before gabriel has to go his time along with marty mcfly and doc he hugs his parent and say "you two make a great couple"make soma and natsuki feel happy,but then the sky turned out black,because all this was a plan made by the lord of the gods,waluigi with itachi uchiha,but why he did this?,because he wanted be in smash ultimate but because masahiro sakurai prefer a friggin plant he then decided destroy all,waluigi press a button and everybody die,but dont worry my little droogs,because donald the duck trump make america great again along with funny valentine,that will not bring to alive them back to alive but, is something,poor guys,but oh well,now waluigi and itachi now stay in julius body,making the fornite dance with the dab and talking about spinners everyday,pure evil,that why i wanna die right now,im in a forest right now,slenderman,if you see this please kill me......well that was a fail but i have an idea,i will see memes cringe,maybe could die for cringe......oh dear god that just make the pain worst...oh i know,im gonna see the comics of garfield,taht make me feel better jon:garfield,i have crippling depression,i have no wife,i have no children,i hvae the worst job,and odie just leave me alone and he leaves the house with my money,and i dont know how he could do that garfield,what i have to do garfield,WHAT I HAVE TO DO? garfield:i dont care feed me dear god this is awful,not even bad,i feel even worst now,help me please.now i have a idea,all i have to do is ask for help but who?.....zero of megaman series of course. zero:i dont wanna help you julius:why not? zero:you dont like me,and now in gonna crie for iris for about 24 hours julius:welp that was much worse i think mcfly,guess this is the end for me signed by lancer,giorno giovanna and julius. all this was made for gaster,suck grande abuelo,i am more powerfu andl......... ???:stop,i am here to save you my child julius:what,who are you? ???:the name is phoenix wright,but you my child,you can call me nick or hobo nick julius:i dont get it,why you are here?,i am worthless phoenix:no my child,this is my fault,you see,i can destroy a omniverse with the nail of my little finger,but because i was careless,i cant protec anyone,and now you suffer with waluigi and itachi inside of your body,all this is my fault my child,not yours julius:i see....so you can bring m friends alive? phoenix:i dont now anymore... julius:please do it nick,i believe in you,you can bring back all my friends along with you confidence and you will free me from waluigi and itachi,i know you can do this,after all you are the most powerful being in this friggin omniverse, right? phoenix:...yes,you are right,my name is phoenix wright and i can destroy 10000000000 omniverses with the nail of my little finger,i can do anything,thanks for support me magic man. waluigi:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH,IT HURTSSS SO MUCH itachi:NOOOOW,I WILL SE YOU AGAIN,SAUSKE MY ONLY LOVE IN THIS NO LIFE...... julius:you did it, im free phoenix:you re welcome,my child doc brown:great scott,we are alive marty:jeez,this is heavy shaggy:oh zoinks my lord phoenix,forgive my bad actitude towards you in the past,please not erase me phoenix:you are forgive long time ago my child shaggy:thanks master gabriel:well,time to go now soma:i see you later son,when you birth natsuki:that will be the debeste day of my life gabriel:hehe,i see...i love you both soma and natsuki:and we love you gabriel Gabriel:GOOODBYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.... soma:well now,time for a kiss natsuki:teehehe,i was waiting for a long time,ynkow? soma:well,come here sweatie phoenix:wow,that is a top god tier kiss,right julius? julius:yeah,what gonna you do now nick phoenix:im gonna do my work as always,in fact im gonna change my clothes julius:well,thank you again,now im... apollo:hold it,why dont you join our agency julius? phoenix:that is a greay idea julius:of course,i always wanted to be lawyer phoenix:well is decide then,from now on,you will be in our agency julius:greato dze after that,soma and natsuki,married in the same courtroom in i was doing my first case judge:so by the power invested in me i declared you husband and wife afetr that they kissed julius:this is beatiful,and even better,i won my first case phoenix:im proud of all of you soma and natsuki:thanks for all everyone julius:what can i say,this you are welcome guys,you really saved me and so,i was a defense attorney,i gotta say,sometimes the life can be wonderful and all those things about killing myself now all that is foolishness,now i want live to EXTREME,that is,now i want help mr wright,athena,apollo,soma cruz and natsuki,they all helped me,now im gonna be the best lawyer in the world,the best friend,and of course the best julius. the end Categoría:Pelis